


matsu/hana minific comp

by caandlelit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Comedy, Humor, M/M, Multi, Tenderness, range from v long to v short, twt thread compilation in case i get my account sniped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caandlelit/pseuds/caandlelit
Summary: all my threads and minifics from twitter, some are long, some are short, 100% are matsuhanauploading in case my twitter ever gets sniped and also for people who arent on twitter and find it easier to read on ao3let me know in the comments if you like a particular one and are inspired x
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. breakout drunk thread

thinking about matsuhana both fucking shitfaced and staring at each other

and matsukawa slurring, 'heyy sexyy' and hanamaki hiccupping and saying, 'i have a bboyfrien d'

and matsukawa making an absolutely dismayed face and going 'w-well you deserve TWO boyfriends' 

hanamaki laughing until he cries and then matsukawa starting to giggle helplessly too

and trying to kiss him but hanamaki shoving him off and reminding him, dazedly, 'boyfriend i have a BOYFRIEND'

and matsukawa points his finger at him and his aim is off by so much but he says

'ill Fight him for u' and hanamaki saying 'you CANT hes too buff' really mournfully and matsukawa hiccupping out his reply 'whats his name i hate him'

and hanamaki sighs, 'issei......' and matsukawa gasps and points at himself and says, 'thats ME!!!!!!'

and hanamaki squints at him and then gasps '!! issei!!!!!!!' and kisses him really sloppily

and oikawa and iwaizumi are filming and losing their minds because the level of blackmail this night contains is insane


	2. tenderness chapter

thinking about matsukawa love hungry issei, always looking for intimacy, meeting hanamaki and falling deep for how casual he is about touch

and his breath stuttering the first time hanamaki leans against his chest and rests his head on his shoulder

and their first hug lasting a whole minute because neither of them want to ever let go and matsukawa needs affection he's so sensitive

and hanamaki seeing him for the first time and all he can think is that this guy is made to love and laugh and touch and he does all he can to bring it out.....

.... just matsukawa slowly getting to a point where casual touch is natural and he's constantly wrapped around hanamaki please and thanks

\+ 

hanamaki taping up matsukawa's fingers tenderly and matsukawa just sits on the bench

and watches him big eyes dry mouth as he makes relentless fun of him for being useless and not taping them up himself mixed in with light scolding about how he shld take better care of himself

hanamaki taping up matsukawa's fingers and letting his mouth talk on and on so he doesnt go crazy staring at matsukawa's large knuckles and short nails and scraped fingers

and hoping the heat in his cheeks is excused by the sweat from practice

+

i want matsukawa jealous and boiling with envy and crying himself to sleep . i want that motherfucker to let his goddamn emotions out.

i want him shoving his head under the faucet with the water set on freezing because his head aches and his neck is on fire and his hair is clinging to his forehead and damp with sweat .

i want him blank faced on the train ride home because hanamaki is with someone else and his head is overworking itself and he's slowly losing it but he cant bear to show it.

i want him to be fucking bitter and pissed

+

the sexual tension between matsukawa and hanamaki as matsukawa watches hanamaki flirting shamelessly with other guys, cigarette in hand and face impassive behind the smoke

+

pining matsukawa pining matsukawa pining matsukawa he's so so soft he's always talking about hanamaki 

'you won't believe what hiro said today-' 'let me tell you what happened to me and hiro last week-' 'hiro's so funny yesterday he said-'

he won't shut up about him

he stares a lot, just quietly gazing at him doing inane little things, he's asleep with the dog and matsukawa takes seven pictures

matsun wakes up earlier and thanks god for that as he watches hanamaki sleep, heart swelling and eyes so fond and adoring

makki's cooking, chopping up vegetables and matsun leans against the counter just observing him with soft eyes

he'll be ranting about something that happened to him and matsun will be smiling softly as he stares, wanting to kiss him....

hanamaki sneaks quick glances and moments of shared eye contact but matsukawa stares longer... watching him with a lump in his throat after he's looked away

+

i feel like matsukawa probably likes watching hanamaki eat.. he likes watching him in general but just imagine him sitting there in front of him at their table at a bakery resting his cheek in his palm and watching makki devour a plate of creampuffs.....

+

i cant believe matsukawa wakes up and brings a banana to school every day because he knows hanamaki didnt have breakfast

+

matsukawa thoughtlessly putting strawberry vanilla swirl toffees into the shopping cart when he's grocery shopping with his family.

his sister asks him since when does he like strawberry and he says absently, 'i dont. hiro does.' and he doesnt even realize ...

+

every time matsukawa gets a text from hanamaki he buries his blushing face in his pillow and giggles

+

god issei with dimples ..... two dimples one on each side of his mouth and a dimple at the bottom of his back and takahiro loves digging his finger into the flesh ....... theres something so tender about it

+

issei's eyes dilate every time he looks at takahiro

+

matsukawa and hanamaki call each other petnames in every damn sentence and they have done this since the first week they met

+

issei always looks like he has a headache . i want takahiro to gently press his slim fingertips to the furrow between his eyebrows and smooth it out, softly and carefully massage at issei's sweat soaked temples, scratch at his head and card his hands through his hair, knead his knotted nape and shoulders

and smooth his thumbs, careful and loving at the deep bags under issei's aching eyes and watch them brighten slightly as issei grins tiredly, drops his head against takahiro's shoulder and know that he can rest here, in this safe space

+

just saw a vision in my brain of matsukawa lying on hanamaki's bed after school, propping himself up with his elbows, hair mussed and talking some shit to get hanamaki to laugh, school shirt unbuttoned and chest fuzzy and muscled, hanamaki not listening because he's stuck staring

/

haha issei catches hiro staring and makes his abs twitch and waggles his eyebrows and takahiro throws the towel on his head

+

matsuhana middle school crush au....

hanamaki, tiny and soft and with his head resting sideways on his folded arms, a faint blush on his cheeks and his eyes glazed over 

he watches matsukawa on the other side of the classroom, blanked out and glancing up to catch hanamaki's eye

hanamaki's eyes widen and he turns and buries his face in his arms and matsukawa turns red, and smiles at him helplessly

and he's still staring at him when hanamaki peeks up embarrassedly....

+

hanamaki and matsukawa have had physical fights because hanamaki is easily irritated and also deludes himself into thinking he can take matsun in order to shut him up and matsukawa is gay and the rituals are intricate


	3. terumatsuhana chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teru/matsu/hana, all the appearances of yuuji in my tweets, as well as some hornier matsuhana tweets bc they all fit in the same category in my head

scenario where hanamaki walks into a room and sees terushima and his eyes widen and he goes, 'who is THAT'

and oikawa is like 'makki you have a boyfriend' and then matsukawa walks in and sees terushima and his eyes widen and he goes 'who is THAT'

matsukawa and hanamaki share a look and immediately leave their group behind to go flirt with terushima ......

terushima flirts back and they spend the whole night laughing and flirting and getting to know each other and its beautiful.......

+

matsuhana are so punk rock ........ undercut and dyed hair and piercings and working at morgues and being jobless and being emo like . no one is at their level except MAYBE semi and terushima

+

imagine someone ballsy like terushima calling hanamaki 'hiro' to see what matsukawa does and matsukawa straight up goes to punch him in the face and has to be held back by hanamaki, flushed and laughing so hard he can't even speak that would b pretty epic i think

/

terushima likes to boke the bear.

that's just the kinda guy he is, and everyone knows it. everyone also knows that matsukawa issei is kinda a bear.

matsun is unruffled, practiced smoothness and relaxed posture, face bored unless he's joking around with someone

he's usually joking around with his boyfriend. at least, terushima thinks he's his boyfriend. they're something alright, he's not really sure what.

terushima likes them both. they're fun and hot and down for a good time. but he likes poking the bear. and he wants a reaction.

he's a smart guy, and you might be thinking, hey teru, if you're such a smart guy, don't fuckin' piss off matsukawa!

but he's not that smart.

he's sitting in their living room, a hangout with them and a few more guys and he's not even sorry when he says, 'hey hiro, have you seen m-'

he didn't even get to finish his sentence, he thinks gleefully, as next to him, matsukawa's face screws up into a pissed off scowl and he's turning to raise an incredulous eyebrow, interrupting him to say calmly, 'dude. don't call him that.'

terushima grins at him, as on the other sofa kuroo snorts and elbows bokuto to pay attention.

'what? hiro? you got copyright on that name, bro?'

kuroo hisses lowly and bokuto's eyes widen.

matsukawa's face screws up into a scowl, shoulders tensing and hanamaki looks interested.

your welcome in advance, terushima thinks.

matsukawa shoves him in the chest, almost spitting in a tone that's low and so so angry, 'you're not fuckin' allowed to call him that.'

terushima's grin widens and he says, 'oh yeah? what're you gonna do about it-'

behind them, kuroo groans, 'bro! dude no-' and matsukawa is swinging a punch and terushima doubles over, gasping.

he got him in the /gut,/ that fucker.

'that,' he says, eyes a little wild.

'okay issei,' says hanamaki half firmly, half laughing and his eyes bright, 'thats enough.' he tugs him back with a hand on the back of his shirt, and matsukawa shoots terushima another threatening glare and damn, wow.

holy fuck, terushima thinks, breathless and not just from the gut punch.

he is so glad he did that, even if it hurt like a motherfucker. kuroo is crowing and bokuto is laughing loudly. he grins broadly as hanamaki tugs matsukawa up off the couch to pull him into the kitchen for a cool off. 'guys,' he says, still beaming.

'matsukawa is so hot when he's mad.'

+

i firmly believe hanamaki went bright blonde when he was in college and that was one of the best hanamaki hair eras and everyone thinks of it very fondly blonde hanamaki bad bitch

just imagine ........... matsukawa issei, 20, leaning back on a couch with two hot as fuck blondes leaning against his broad shoulders absolute fucking ... brainrot

/

again i am thinking about matsukawa issei grinning and self satisfied, arms around hanamaki and terushima curled into his side, makki like a cat and teru's leg kicking out, both their tongues r out ................ the sexiest image ever

+

what if hanamaki gets the undercut style haircut where sides are shaved and the top half is cropped and sexy bangs and dyed a neon shade......... like that one louis tomlinson look but punk 

+

matsukawa and hanamaki started saying the words bruh and homie and wack ironically and now its part of their vocabulary

oikawa: serving practice time!

matsukawa: bruh moment

oikawa: get the fuck out of my gym. get fucking lost u incel

+

matsukawa just constantly horny for hanamaki all the time it never ends he sees him and needs to take a moment and it doesnt matter what hes wearing or what he looks like

issei will be overwhelmed with emotion, soft or loving or hungry it doesnt matter he just feels so much

/

hanamaki: breathes

matsukawa, rattling his cage and screaming internally: let me TOUCH HIM LET ME FUCKIDNGF TOUCGDFGY FUCUUCIMNDGCHDJ

/

hanamaki: morning issei

matsukawa's dick: m. mm. fuck yeah. fuck . god. jesus shit fuck . say my name . what the FUCK. hhhnncgh. mmh

/

+

matsukawa flirting wildly with hanamaki while hanamaki completely doesnt notice because he's busy trying to decide whether to play apex or cod when he goes home

+

matsukawa is big and solid and his body heat is incredible and since first year, hanamaki, who gets super cold super easily, has been sticking to his side and burying himself into his arms.

matsukawa gives the best hugs and the best cuddles..

terushima doesnt really get cold much, but the first time he gets a matsun hug he almost cries because he's so so warm, so broad, and smells so good...

makki sleeps in the middle, his back to matsun's chest with matsun curled around him like a koala bear, and with his face buried in teru's neck, warm and soft..

+

issei and takahiro after a hosting a wild party ..... cleaning up their apartment and joking about how they shouldve told oikawa to stay back and help them ......

picking up bottles and waking up terushima who's half naked knocked out on the couch and kicking him out ......

glitter on the floor ...... mopping up spilt beer and complaining about how that's the last time they're doing /that/ but they're soft in their glances and light touches and just ...

being domestic, cleaning up together, it's so intimate....

(new years day by taylor swift)

+

man ...give me matsuhana flirting outrageously with  terushima while he blushes wildly and tries to flirt back but is mostly speechless

+

issei and yuuji spamming eggplant emojis on takahiro's selfies and boosting his ego ............... this flavor

+

matsukawa 🤝🏼 terushima

commenting thirsty garbage on all of hanamaki's instagram posts

/

 **issei.m** 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆💦💦💦💦💦🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑

**YUUJIII 🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🙏🏼🙏🏼🙏🏼🙏🏼🙏🏼😳😳😳😳😳😩😩😩😩😩😩**

**+**

hiro posts selfie on insta with some collarbone

instant comments by issei

'fuck'

'FUICKJNBG'

'ran hereendbf'

'FIRST'

'JESUS FUCK'

'yo im blind now thanks :/'

'hiro ur so mean whyd u post this fucijdg'

'what r u DOING TOME'

'HUROOOOUUDJCK'

'HIROOO YORUEOS FUCKING HOT'

'LEMME FUCKKKK'

' _RATTLES CAGE_ LEMME INNNNN THAT FUCKIN ASSSS'

  


'FUCKKCKCKCKKK'

'TAKAHIROOOOO'

'JESUS FUCKKK'

'i want TO BITE YOU SO FUCKING BAAADDDD'

'iwa look away fuck you'

'oikawa stop dming me i HATEYOU'

'everyone im camping out in this comment section. tahts it . imd yfichg done.'

'terushima unlike this'

'yuuji unlike all of these why would u do that you goddamn whore'

+


End file.
